


Drabbles Inspired by Nellas

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: So, Nellas of Doriath is a rather fabulous fan artist of whom I am very good friends with and often, we would spend nights, chatting and inspiring each other. While I can't put up the art that inspired each of these drabbles, hopefully you will enjoy the naughtiness we two would get up to ;)





	Drabbles Inspired by Nellas

The wind blew gently, surrounding Erenion as he held Aiglos over his shoulders. He held one end with one slender hand while the other draped lazily over it as a lover would over his stomach. He watched the fighters nearby, never noticing those who watched him as he stood, tunic less, his form the very embodiment of a warrior and King.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The soft footsteps that came ever closer to his study alerted Erestor to the return of someone he had missed for so long. With a cry, he stood, pushing aside all of his papers and some quills before rushing to the door and peering out. There, walking as if the Valar had blessed him themselves was the golden vision that filled his normally cold heart with the sun's light.

 

He stepped out, smiling radiantly as his golden beloved focused up, a beatific smile lighting the soft lips that knew how to chase away the dark haired one's doubts and fears with a simple word. Stopping, the golden vision tilted his head, blue eyes dancing with mischief and deep love, something the ebony haired Elf had missed terribly all the long weeks he had been away.

 

With a joyous laugh, Erestor ran forward into his beloved's arms, laughing even more as he was picked up and held by his adoring Seneschal before their lips met in a passionate embrace. He moaned as a strong hand held him close on his buttock while the other cupped his raven head, holding their lips together in a fiery melding that didn't want to end. His leg came up in delight and desire as the kiss extended itself until air became a necessary break in their joining. They gazed at each other, light and dark, smiling tenderly as they brushed each other's cheeks with gentle fingers.

 

"Welcome home, maethoren valthen," Erestor whispered lovingly, his ebony eyes shining with a fire that only one would ever see. (my golden warrior)

 

"I am home, seron vell vorn," Glorfindel returned sweetly as leaned their foreheads together before carrying Erestor to the study. Opposites, yet one, their love shone as the sun. (my dark beloved)

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

I can feel you above me, watching me as I touch myself, my fingers yours as they brush along my heated skin, even as I cup the arousal my thoughts bring about in me. I arch slightly into my hand, squeezing myself even as my fingertips brush my nipples in a soft caress and your name is on my lips in a hoarse moan. Even with you gone, you are here, bringing me pleasure that I can not find in another.

 

I wet my fingertips before rubbing them over my nipples, tossing my head at the throbbing heat that passes through my body to pool in my groin. My other hand tightens even more as a familiar rhythm is started, stroking my leaking flesh until it fairly pulses with the pleasure.

 

My body becomes tight, drawn like my bow as I pump myself, seeking that release that your very presence causes my body to crave. As I cry out your name, feeling the rush of ecstasy flood over me in a never ending wave, I know that I can never have enough of you. My lips whisper your name again as I catch my breath, a calling to one that I long for.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

A soft gasp filled the room as the Peredhel watched his King fill him slowly, his own member throbbing in time to the steadily entering flesh. His hands clenched in pleasure as he saw the small smirk on the regal face before strong thighs pushed them together even more.

 

He groaned aloud, fighting to keep his head up as his leg was lifted and put over a sturdy shoulder, rocking in time to the lengthy thrusts that filled him repeatedly.

 

He lost the battle as his head fell back to avoid staring at the erotic sight of his lover and King taking him so deliciously. His toes curled as his body became tight, his pleasure coiling into a heated spiral that burst with life with each thrust. He cried out suddenly and arched, his body bowing like the bow he used as his arrow of seed shot out, covering his stomach and chest in white cream.

 

He couldn't hold back the extra cry as Erenion moved faster, his thrusts brutal as he moved towards his own release. With a growl that caused a shudder of pleasure to rocket through the younger Elf, the High King stiffened, spasming as he jetted his essence deep within his Herald. Elrond slumped to the ground as Erenion fell on top of him, both trembling with their fiery climax.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

He tilted his head, his hair golden as the flames that he carried high in the shadows as he listened for the sound that had caught his attention and had brought him from reverie. He walked slowly along the hall, hand clenched around his dagger as he looked sharply from side to side, seeking the source of the sound. He stopped as he heard it again and looked over swiftly towards the side.

 

He relaxed as he saw the source of the sound and went over to it, putting his dagger to the side as he knelt. "There, there, little one. You are safe," he murmured as he picked up the little kitten that had gotten stuck under a vase.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"Are you sure you are not done?" Lindir murmured as he stayed still, trying to remain calm as he sat, near naked, on his divan. He put on a sultry smile as the artist glanced over, winking at Lindir as he dabbed at a corner of the canvas. Lindir sighed softly and rolled his eyes at the glare he received for such a 'move'.

 

Finally, the artist sat back, beaming proudly as he gestured for Lindir to approach. Lindir smoothly stood and came over, looking over one strong shoulder to see his likeness forever painted on the soft canvas. He smiled, blushing. "Is that how you see me, meleth?"

 

"Aye, meleth, that is how I see you," Elrohir murmured before sliding his arm around Lindir's bare waist to pull the silver Elf onto his lap. Giggling softly as he wound his arms around Elrohir's neck, Lindir leaned in close brushed his lips over Elrohir's. He smiled at the soft endearment that whispered from the Peredhel's lips. "My beautiful silver Elf."

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Glorfindel stretched as he yawned while walking into his rooms, exhausted from his hard day. He smiled over at Elrond as the Peredhel rubbed his neck before stopping. Glorfindel stopped as well, concerned at the look on his lover's face before following the intense line of sight. His heart stopped as his gaze fell upon what had captured Elrond.

 

Lindir smiled softly from the divan, his pale skin glistening with oil in the candlelight, a slender hand holding a cushion over an area both Elven Lords knew very well. A sultry purr erupted from the musical throat as he caressed his nipple slowly, drawing their breath away as he tilted his knee up ever so slightly. "Welcome home, my Lords."

 

"Welcome home indeed..." Glorfindel murmured before they swooped in to ravish their other lover.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

So cold. It was always so cold for the reborn Elf. He stared out the window blankly, clutching the sheets from the bed around his slender, yet muscled form. His golden hair, once shining, fell limply around his face, shielding it from any eyes that might be watching him within the stark room. He shivered again, looking out at the beauty before him, feeling none of it as he wondered once again why he had been returned.

 

His memories haunted him, but the loneliness was slowly killing him. Quietly, hauntingly, his mouth parted and he gave voice to his sorrow, filling his room and the halls with his numbing sorrow.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The soft sounds of feet hitting stone echoed down the sleeping halls of Imladris, creating a parallel to the screams and hoarse shouts that were flung from the Seneschal's rooms. Elrond ran swiftly into the room, followed closely by his twin sons, their faces etched with dread and anguish as the cries increased in sorrow and agony, freezing their souls.

 

Rushing towards the bed as Elladan went for the water and Elrohir watched worriedly from the edge of the bed, Elrond quickly moved to the thrashing Glorfindel. Erestor stood to the side, his face filled with pain and apprehension as he clung to Lindir's strong arm that held him close. His muffled sobs could be heard behind the slender hand over his mouth, but nothing could dull the desperation that filled him.

 

Lindir closed his eyes as Glorfindel's now nearly feral cries broke into the soft litany of guidance Elrond murmured softly to his dearest friend. The Peredhel lay on the bed with the slowly calming Seneschal, strong arms encircling the heaving torso as Elrond coaxed Glorfindel from whatever nightmare plagued him. Tension rose in the room as the cries slowly became whimpers, then sobs as Glorfindel awoke from his terrified dreaming, his shaking body curling into the secure hold of his Lord and friend while Elrond murmured soothingly to him, gentling his waking.

 

A synchronous breath of relief left all present as Glorfindel finally rested against Elrond, his face buried within the bared part of Elrond's shirt as he recovered. Lindir and Erestor silently moved closer, lacing their fingers with the relaxing grip that held Elrond close to the Seneschal, letting their love soothe away the rest of the terror and disorientation as did Elrond's gentle hands on Glorfindel's sweat soaked back.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"Ada? Why do all the stories you tell feel so sad?" The little voice that asked the deep question filled Erestor with both sadness and pride at the intelligent inquiry.

 

Gently, Erestor wrapped his hand around the slender body before reaching for the book of tales his son held. "Not all tales are sad. Many give lessons on what to avoid later on," he replied softly, feeling his wife's tender gaze upon them as his son pondered the answer.

 

"Then, can you tell me how you and Nana met? I like that story," the Elfling asked as he looked up at his Ada with a bright smile.

 

"That I can tell you with great joy," Erestor responded with quiet pride before he began his tale.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The soft sounds of cloth being clutched and breathy moans filled the bedroom that housed the Seneschal and Chief Advisor to Elrond as they continued in their foreplay. What had started as a simple staring contest now held the golden haired Captain in the midst of being prepared for his beloved's penetration, served by his writhing and soft pleading.

 

He arched sharply as a finger was pushed into him just before his leaking flesh was engulfed in a hot mouth, his groan stifled by his knuckles as he bit them. He spread his legs wider, pushing down encouragingly and wishing that the foreplay wasn't quite as long as it seemed right now...

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The face held nothing of feeling as it gazed out the window, looking for something that it knew not what. Pale golden hair lay against even paler skin, brushing against the flesh as though a cloak of finest silk. But it was a shadow of the beauty that had once graced the forlorn Elf prince, his sorrow now overwhelming his need to even live. He had sat as such for the past few days, neither moving to eat, sleep, or even bath. His meaning for life had gone to the West along with the one Elf who had meant anything to him. For any such to survive this was a miracle, but he, who had seen much in the face of evil, could not even find the strength of will to continue on.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The sun was warm as it brushed over the soft pale skin, just recently dried from frolicking within the rushing Bruinen. To any observant eye, the two appeared to be staring in space, lost in the sun's soft rays on their skin. Yet to an Elf, one knew they were in reverie, lulled to sleep by their playing and the gentle, yet warm rays that played over their softly flushed skin. To any who knew what worship was, the sun was doing so to the twin sons of Elrond.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"Do you see that one Elf over there? I heard that he had the gall to tell grandmother what a chicken was."

 

"Oh really? Foolish child. I am surprised he is here..."

 

"Oh and do you see Glorfindel tonight? I heard he was accosted by Ada earlier before making it here. See the small mark under his ear?"

 

"Hmm, they are losing their touch. Lindir would be more careful. Methinks Ada was a bit lustful."

 

A soft chuckle met that statement as the twin sons of Elrond glanced at each other with knowing grins. Not much escaped their eye.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Sighing softly, Glorfindel felt his shoulders slump slightly as weariness fell onto him in a smothering blanket. He ran his fingers through Asfaloth's mane, smiling slightly as his brave steed tossed his dappled mane in encouragement for more caresses. Obliging, Glorfindel felt his spirit warm. If nothing else in life, he could always depend on his beloved steed.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Soft sounds of breathing floated into the study, mingling with the gentle sounds of the fire crackling. Glorfindel crept into the room and stopped as he saw his lover and Lord, smiling gently at the serene scene before him. Elrond sat on the floor, leaning against the divan with his head propped on a pillow. His left arm was propped onto the large tome he had been studying, while his right hand rested in his lap, curled gently. The soft brown eyes were soft with reverie, the face relaxed as the Peredhel dreamed. Shaking his head, Glorfindel caressed his fingers through the onyx hair. "Fell asleep studying again."

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"What was that noise?" Lindir's voice was soft and husky as he glanced over, even while his hand ran up his lover's side in a delicate slide. He looked forward again, smiling as a strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

 

"The start of the music of the night," Celeborn purred softly as he smiled while bringing his gaze back to Lindir's. "Which your voice shall soon add to, my bird of the moon."

 

Smiling back, Lindir pressed close. "Only with you, my mighty Lord," he whispered before their lips met.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Laughter filled the room as the three Peredhil stood together, laughing over Elrohir's story. Elrond wrapped his arms around his sons' shoulders, seeing the size with which Elrohir described the fish that he had caught with Elladan earlier that day. Elladan threw back his head, laughing even harder as he remembered. Such things were amusing to Peredhil.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Ecthelion's lips tilted in a smirk as he knelt before the watching Elf, his eyes taking in the sight of kiss swollen lips, flushed skin, and hard leaking flesh between the eagerly parted legs. He crawled in slowly, running a hand along the tilted thigh to the puckered entrance revealed as the strong legs spread even more under his touch. "Soon I shall have you, my prey and ravishing you shall be the beginning," he purred in promise.

 

Shivering as his head tilted in challenge, Erestor licked his lips. "The hunt is only begun, meleth."

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Eyes hooding with pleasure, Elrond watched the show before him avidly. He observed pale slender hands traveling over creamy skin, causing soft moans from their recipient as the nimble fingers pinched and rolled nipples before traveling down. His eyes darkened as strong thighs parted, revealing a puckered hole between rounded cheeks before a slender finger was pressed in.

 

The other hand occupied itself with stroking the leaking flesh that jutted up from the juncture of thighs and hips, causing the muscles to flex as his lover thrust into his encircling hand.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"Well, well, well, brother. I do believe we have caught what would be considered a 'compromising position'!" Elladan's voice was filled with amusement as the two advisors to his father broke apart from their deep kiss and embrace.

 

"Elladan!" Erestor cried hoarsely, his cheeks flushing with color as he saw the grinning twins as they stood nearby, watching them in utter amusement.

 

"Why yes! That is who I am!" Elladan cried in mock surprise as he laced his fingers with his brother, holding him close as Elrohir laughed softly. They grinned even more as Erestor struggled to pull from Glorfindel as the Seneschal tightened his hold. With a groan, Erestor buried his face in Glorfindel's chest, embarrassed.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"My Lord...a word?"

 

Erestor's soft voice stopped the High King and urged him to turn towards his councilor in curiosity. "Aye, Erestor?" he asked quietly, tilting his head.

 

Smiling, Erestor offered a formal robe. "You can not go out to meet the council in just a tunic, my Lord," he purred out, grinning as Gil-galad flushed and looked down at his attire, which consisted of a tunic alone.

 

"Ah, aye...that would be a thought..." the High King murmured sheepishly.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"Must you go, my love?" Ecthelion pleaded softly as he rested his forehead against Glorfindel's, eyes shimmering with tears.

 

"Aye, I must. The King has called upon me to report to him," Glorfindel whispered hoarsely as he held his love close. "Be ready for me," he said softly before their lips met in a possessive kiss, their strong arms holding the other desperately as they drank of each other before parting.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

His hair blew in the wind, golden as the sun and shimmering as a gem as the light it while he searched the horizon for a sign. His face was blank with concentration, his eyes forever searching the surroundings for a sign of what he longed for. Thus stood Glorfindel of Imladris as he searched for his beloved.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The move was slow and deliberate, an enticement of muscle and flesh bending into a position of both domination and subjugation. His golden head slowly turned and looked over one pale shoulder, glittering emeralds gazing at the lover who had so asked him into such a pose, his silken trousers protecting his soft flesh from the wooden floor. He arched his back ever so slightly, rocking erotically as he smirked, 'Come hither' a blatant invitation on his face.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Gazing thoughtfully at the flame before him, Erestor caressed his lips with his pinky finger, his other fingers cupping his face. The book he had been studying lay open before him, a little light reading before bed. But what had surprised him were the contents, which now had him debating on returning to bed. His other hand rubbed absently at his bare leg, a gentle reminder to what was waiting for him in bed.

 

A slow smile came to his lips as both that reminder and what he had just read merged in his mind into an idea. Who said books were boring?

 

Rising from his seat after marking his spot with a finger, Erestor allowed his robe to slip off, and then sauntered silently towards his bedroom where his beloved awaited. He paused as he heard a sound, his finger coming to his lips as he saw the curious eyes watching him in a gesture of silence. Smiling, he returned to his stalking towards his bedroom, his muscles rippling smoothly with every stride he took.

 

He went into the bedroom, smirking as he saw his beloved laying on the bed surrounded by music parchment. But it was obvious by the large tenting of the sheets his love was anything but focused on his music. Going over, Erestor sat on the bed before reaching a hand up to teasingly squeeze the bulge as Lindir's eyes trailed over to him lazily. "Can not sleep, love?" Erestor asked sweetly, chuckling as Lindir smiled lovingly as his hips flexed up into the enclosing grip. "Let us take care of this, hmm?" Erestor purred before leaning in for a deep kiss.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Turgon sighed softly as he shut his door behind him, thankful the day was over with. He just wanted to find his lover and forget the day...With a sigh, he strode towards his bedroom, stripping his royal accouterments as he walked along.

 

He stopped though as he came to his room, stunned by the visage before him. Ecthelion looked up, smiling softly as he twirled the quill he held in his delicate fingers. A bunch of roses lay at his side, their sweet scent tantalizing Turgon as he leaned against the door. Pale flesh flexed as Ecthelion tucked a strand of midnight hair behind his ear, his legs coming up to cross behind the firm buttocks. "Welcome home, my Liege," Ecthelion purred out softly, smiling.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The soft sounds of feet running down marble halls were the only sound in the early morning as Lindir ran towards the courtyard, his heart pounding with excitement. He burst from the halls and took the steps three at a time as he headed for the entering party of Gildor Inglorion, who was visiting them for the first time in many years. He gave a glad cry as he saw his lover, leaping into the waiting arms and laughing joyously as he was braced and twirled around. "You returned!!" he cried happily as he placed his hands on the other's shoulders steadily, his leg coming up as he smiled sweetly down at the golden Elf he had missed deeply.

 

"Aye, I came, pen vara. I have missed you," Gildor replied huskily as he smiled softly up at his younger lover, his strong arms holding the slender thighs against his chest as they gazed at each other adoringly.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

"Are you certain you wish me as such, meleth?" Ecthelion asked tight lipped as he struggled to keep his pose. He balanced on his buttocks, one leg over the back of the wooden chair he usually favored while the other balanced him to the side. His arms were crossed lazily over his leg and the chair back as he held himself, his eyes a sultry fire as he watched his artist's nimble fingers draw him quickly to parchment.

 

"Do not worry, meleth...we shall be using that chair for other means in but a second," Glorfindel purred as he finished the last strokes. Ecthelion chuckled softly, eyes glittering with promise.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The stars shimmered above Ecthelion as he gazed out over the lake of Lorien, waiting for a sign that his hope was not in vain. He smiled as strong arms encircled him, sword calloused fingers lacing with his own delicate fingers. He leaned up, feeling the gentle lips of his lover brush over his own, promises a song of lust and desire to his soul as they drank of each other. His pale robes fell to the ground around his feet, to be replaced by the knowing hands of his soldier. His teacher...his idol...his lover...he could call him so many things, but now he just wanted to sing his name to the stars.

 

They knelt on the shore, kissing and touching each other as their passions rose, fire mixing with night as they held each other tightly. Ecthelion cried out in pleasure as he was filled, his legs braced on either side of his lover's hips as they rocked together, his hand clamping onto one strong shoulder while the other remained laced with the gentle fingers. As his head fell back with their breathless encouragement as they moved harder into the edge of bliss, he cried for his lover. And as they collapsed as one, shuddering with pleasure, his fingers tangled into the ruby locks as he whispered his love. "Maedhros..."

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

I watch him as he looks out at his land, his silvan hair bound by a jeweled circlet that glinted with the pale moonlight and the soft candlelight. His eyes are distant in thought as he braces himself above his book, lost in memories I think, but I dare not interrupt him. His pale flesh molds to the muscle that I know so well, shifting with his breathing as he meditates and I long to join him on the cushioned platform that he loves to lay on when he wishes to think. But slowly his gaze turns to me, an invitation that I can not refuse. So I do not and travel to his side, content to be the dreams he sees.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

A smirk crossed the soft lips as a slender finger crooked in beckon. “Come hither, my love. It is time for your sleep,” was murmured softly as gentle eyes twinkled with love.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ereinion gasped softly as he dug his hands into the stone wall, his cheeks burning with his desire as well as embarrassment, expecting them to be caught at any moment in such a compromising position. Still, he wouldn’t have stopped it even if Arda was crashing into oblivion around them at the moment.

 

His eyes clenched shut, locking out at least the sight of his lover moving down his body, caressing him with lips, tongue, and fingers as he moved down. The golden hair that spilled down the strong back begged to be run through, but the High King knew that if he loosed his hold on the wall, he would lose control. He groaned outright as kiss bruised lips brushed over his straining leggings, tormenting his throbbing arousal that pushed against the tight lacings. “Thranduil...please...” he whimpered, then gasped again as he arched into the hand that brushed along his chest. Oh he was going to be finished soon...

 

*~~**~~*

 

(Glorfindel POV)

 

As I fell into the darkness, I turned my gaze up and knew. The cold around me was lightened and I knew that I had come into death. Into Mandos’ Halls. But even as I fell, I saw a gentle face, ethereal with kindness and lit with gentleness and wisdom. Thus I knew that I was in a new life.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sunlight glinted on the braided golden hair that rivaled its own light even as it burnished the pale skin with a warming kiss. The chiseled face was upturned into the balmy breeze that played with the sunlight, smiling in joy as the fresh smells of spring brushed against him. In this he was lost in his daydreams, forever held in the springtime of his life.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A little smile played on Glorfindel’s lips as he turned his head to gaze at Elrond as the Peredhel knelt behind him. He sighed in pleasure as the warm knowing hands rested briefly on his shoulders before taking up the jar of oil that rested next to them. Spreading the oil over his hands, Elrond rested his hands once more on Glorfindel’s shoulders, smiling as the blond relaxed and purred as his strong knowing fingers worked out the knots he found in the strong shoulders. He leaned in after a bit and brushed loving lips over the pale neck before he began his work again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A groan of need left kiss bruised lips as slender fingers clutched in the sheets. Glorfindel’s body arched tighter as he reveled in his lover’s tongue deep inside of him, fighting not to thrust back and down for more. He gasped for air as he bucked a bit before licking at the member before his face, earning a groan from Ecthelion that shot lust through him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Her ebony hair flowed into the grass around them as Galadriel pinned her arms to the ground. A breathy moan of want left the rose tinted lips just before Galadriel’s lips met them in a delicate kiss. Pale golden hair blanketed them both as Luthien and Galadriel sought each other through the simple touch.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Worry drifted in the gray eyes of the Lord of Imladris as he looked over at his sleeping charge. Glorfindel of Gondolin had only recently been returned to life and to Arda, more importantly to Imladris as Elrond’s Seneschal and advisor. He smiled slightly as his wife looked up from her book, catching his eye with a gentle smile before she returned to her reading as she sat next to the sleeping Glorfindel. Elrond silently prayed that this night would be undisturbed for their friend.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Moaning softly, Celeborn clutched at Thranduil’s shoulders as a gentle kiss was placed just at the crook of neck and shoulder, followed by a soft suckle. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt strong arms support him, silently telling him to let go. And he did.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Elurin, I am going to go hunting now. Will you be all right?” Eluréd asked softly as he leaned down and touched his twin on the shoulder.

 

Smiling as he looked up, Elurin nodded. “I will be fine. Be careful of Orcs,” he replied quietly as he sewed the fur he had just tanned into a new shirt.

 

*~~**~~*

 

His eyes could not leave their shining light as he held them up. Fëanor, son of Finwë, knew he had created his most beautiful handiwork within his hands. “All shall see you and envy me that I have caught the stars and the Two Trees within you. You are my light. My jewels. My Silmarils.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

His cheeks were hollowed from his ordeal, his eyes hard and cold. Yet within them stood a courage and truth that would never be smothered by the evil of Melkor. A slight smile came to the tight lips as the exotic eyes softened. “I live and Melkor shall know my vengeance.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

An almost sad smile crossed the soft lips as the soft pale cheek rested on the lyre that rested on his strong thighs. Maglor sighed quietly before lifting a hand to brush along the silvery strings, encouraging his song to float out as he told of what he had seen and how he had been forced to live.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“You will never know what you ask of me,” Celegorm whispered, his face becoming grim and stony as he stared at his friend. His hand clenched around the dagger he held within his fingers. “Never will you know.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

The joy of the day swept through the crowd, but most especially with the newly married couple as they danced amidst kith and kin. Elrond’s eyes were alight with his bliss, matching Celebrian’s joyful smile as they swirled around the wedding dance floor.

 


End file.
